


Chains

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yazoo watches Loz sleep.





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> From the Japanese Yazoo/Loz Celebration in 2006. 6/21. Chains.

Watching Loz sleep, Yazoo reached over to make sure his brother was covered. Loz's hair was out of place - his doing - but he didn't dare fix it, choosing to run his fingers through his own silver instead. Even the slightest touch or noise might make Loz wake and Yazoo didn't want to do that.

Sleep wasn't the most common occurrence; not when each day was full of trial and uncertainty.

But the chains that bound them were strong - they had their sole purpose and though sometimes Yazoo wanted to let his mind wander from their goal (especially when Loz was sleeping, perfectly angelic and innocent with a slight smile, not a smirk, on his lips).

Sitting there, watching Loz sleep, the thin blankets of spring covering Loz to his shoulders but pooling at Yazoo's waist, Yazoo entertained the thought for one quick moment more -- with different circumstances, with goals achieved, with...

Loz stirred and Yazoo held his breath for one hot second. But no, that slight smile was still there, and slow breathing did not waver.

As he let out his breath, Yazoo couldn't help feeling that it had been re-affirmed. They were only what they were. And that was it.


End file.
